deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toxic alkaloid
Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the community. Please leave a message on an Administrator's talk page if you need help with anything! Toxic alkaloid Cierra's Max Stats The screenshot on Cierra's page was found by myself on the internet claiming to be her maximum possible stats. I don't exactly encourage pirating outright, but an easy way to collect screenshots without special hardware is to emulate a ROM of Riviera - The Promised Land. The VBA series has an in-game command that takes screenshots with F12 (or remapped to whichever button/key u prefer) and the automatic file format is .PNG if I'm not mistaken. Thank you, btw, for your help here on this wiki and I hope or your continued support into the future. WindMage (talk) 13:55, February 24, 2016 (UTC) : Unfortunately I really do not have time to play Riviera again for several months, school is just insane. If you still need the screenshot I can try to play it in July or something during summer school (I don't mind, that game is really something I won't get tired of). I love the game and will obsess over it and try to figure out every insignificant detail, and I managed some crazy HP stats too (Cierra had 2k+ HP on my last file). Sadly I gave away my GBA. I wish I could at least snap a photo to show you my OCD-trained stats. : Yeah I've played Riviera way too much, I'll be glad to offer what I can remember. : Toxic alkaloid (talk) 06:08, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ^ Glad to hear you're zealous about Riviera. :D There's no pressure to replay the game or anything, so do what you must. Just try to be as accurate as you can. I'm now going to track down some of the comments you left; based on what I saw while glancing through the Wiki activity, you seemed to have been having a spot of trouble with something. WindMage (talk) 04:27, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Over Skills I'm sure you've noticed that we're deprived of them at the moment. It'd be amazing if you started making pages for the Over Skills. You may do so whenever you wish, if inclined at all. Try to follow the standard of Riviera Skills. The Lacrima Castle fansite provides a lot of raw data for the GBA iterations of Riviera and Yggdra Union, so it is a great resource to use. : : In due time, in due time.☺ : Toxic alkaloid (talk) 06:13, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Affection Hey Toxic. A while back, I wrote an article about Riviera's Mood/Trust system referred to collectively as "Affection". It was backed by research, but I was wondering if someone with your intricate knowledge of the game could revise it for anything missing or inaccurate? If you see this, please respond. WindMage (talk) 19:48, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Exams... I'll do some short edits. Toxic alkaloid (talk) 23:49, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Your Blessing The Magi have decided to bless you with rollback rights. It's similar to undoing an edit, but rollback allows you to revert the page back to an edit made by a previous contributor, rather than simply undoing one edit. For example: if some clown comes and makes multiple vandal "contributions" on a single article, rollback allows you to eradicate them all and undo the damage with ease. It is recommended to use this only for vandalism.